Silhouette
by Redskiez
Summary: Tobi and Deidara, seen by most to be the moon and the sun, the darkness and the sunlight, the idiot and the artist. No one saw it coming, but they were made for each other. They won't believe it, but it is them against the world if they ever try to separate them. They stand out like a silhouette in the bright light. Rated M for suggested themes and language.
1. Tears, phobias and fears

**Silhouette**

* * *

**Summary**-  
Tobi and Deidara, seen by most to be the moon and the sun, the darkness and the sunlight, the idiot and the artist. No one saw it coming, but they were made for each other. They won't believe it, but it is them against the world if they ever try to separate them. They stand out like a silhouette in the bright light.

**A.N. before story**-  
I advise you to listen to the song, more information about it at the bottom c: Disclaimer, I own nothing.  
Oh, this is also the longest story I wrote in my lazy story writing times, 1920 words! ( The story, not the other stuff )

* * *

**Chapter 1**- Tears, phobias and fears

VVVVVV

"I'm tired of waking up in tears,  
'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears."

VVVVVV

Break up was always hard, no one said it was easy, no one said it would be painless, no one said it was quick... for the person getting dumped. Some say the person who broke up with the other were always the ones who feels nothing, as if all those feelings and memories with their ex-partner had been blown away by a breeze, as if they were nothing at all. Some say both of them would feel pain, they would agree to remember their memories and treasure them, they would feel pain as if a blade was cutting right through them. Some say some break ups are fast because both of them were bored and had lost interest a long time ago, just waiting for the other to make the move first to break, making the break up very easy to put up with.

Deidara thought all of them were true, he had seen his friends all around him fall in and out of love, some deeper than others, harder than others, longer than others. Some of his friends are a bit flirtish, he was a bit as well, but not as extreme as someone like Itachi's little brother.

That young Uchiha flirts with almost everyone, older, younger, same gender and opposite gender; teachers and higher ups; seniors and juniors, freshmen and others, it is just outrageous to watch him. Then there was Itachi, he and Itachi weren't best friends, nor were they enemies, they're just...schoolmates and group mates, he always thought he was a bit too innocent.

Now, Deidara isn't very innocent himself, but he still have his most important innocent. Surprising as it is, considering that he had been dating twice already, he still has his first kiss. He thought about giving it to his second boyfriend, but he always felt like he wasn't the one for him, he was right.

Yesterday, the blonde caught that bastard redhanded, cheating on him as if he was nothing but a playmate. Deidara even gave him a chance to explain, but that son of a bitch broke up with him as cruel as any break up can get. He admitted that he was cheating on the blonde more than once and he even laughed at how dumb he was, and mocking him of his sexuality and even threatened to go to his house and trash his place.

Deidara closed his eyes, forcing himself deeper into his pillow, he could not believe how stupid he was for falling in 'love' with that douchebag. He was lucky he didn't give him anything.

Tonight was going to be a long night, Deidara squeezed his eyes shut tighter, willing sleep to come, his mother won't like it if he did not wake up early enough for breakfast. He fell asleep eventually and even though it was a dreamless one - he'd always preferred dreams - he had some shut-eye and that's what he needed.

The blonde artist didn't even realize he was crying until the next morning, despite having no dreams, he was weak in his resting and his emotions couldn't help but spill. He woke up in tears, his own tears, Deidara hadn't cried ever since he was born, he thought his mother's harshness had made him strong, but he was wrong.

Deidara wiped his eyes and quickly headed out of his room and to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and washed his face, making sure to look as if nothing had happened. He took a deep breath before walking out. The blonde went back to his room and grabbed his bag, which was packed neatly at night because Deidara could never gather enough consciousness to do things like packing in the morning, he rushed down the stairs and sat down at the table before his mother got out from the kitchen.

"Morning mom," He mumbled like he does every morning. His mother never said anything other than grunting, she always had a stick of cigar in her mouth, lightly floating out small streams of smoke, she placed his plate of bacon and eggs on the table and walked back to the living room to watch TV like she always does.

Deidara quickly finished up his breakfast and drank some water, he grabbed his bag and left the house. He walked quickly, wanting nothing more to just run away from everything, but he knew he couldn't. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the school gates and ignored the stares all around him. He wasn't the most famous person in school, he was sure if he wasn't part of Akatsuki, he would have been beaten half dead and taunted to no end. The Akatsuki cloth tied to his arm was a life saver, Pein, who gave it to him, was a life saver, the leader, whoever he is, was a life saver.

The blonde made a quick way to his locker and grabbed his books, he stuffed them into his bag and quickly went to his class. He sat at the corner of the room, where his seat was, and sighed, he was among the few ones who arrive early to class, it wasn't because he wants to learn, he just want to get away from the preying eyes of the people who are against homosexuals.

Deidara took out his books and placed them on the table, he watched as the teacher came in, a few seconds later the bell rang and it was like a party outside, students yelled and shouted, making the half empty classroom feel more empty than ever. A minute or so past after the teacher came in and students came rushing in like rushing water. They all settled down onto their seats and looked at the teacher with a fake concentrating face.

He didn't even care when the others started passing papers around like a bunch of primary students, he would start doodling again but he didn't feel like drawing, it was strange since he never lost muse before. Deidara looked out of the window, watching the clouds in the sky drift by.

Drifting off always makes time fly by faster, it still works for him and it was soon the end of the lesson. Deidara sighed and packed up, he knew today would be a long day, there's still 9 more lessons to go...

He made it through half the classes without trouble and he made his way to the history class, he sat down on his seat and watched as the teacher taught the class. He was bored and his seat wasn't near a window so he could not simply look out the window without making someone think he is looking at someone else and start rumors again. Instead he scanned the classroom, looking over at who was in the class.

On the first seat of the first row was Sasori , the overseer of the rather huge sand box at the playground, alright, it was the whole playground at the back of the college but all he cares is the sand and his stupid puppet action figures. Deidara don't know what it is about the boy, but he seems to be 'in a relationship' with the puppet action figure he calls 'the third kazakage'. He was part of the Akatsuki, quite useless but the leader does have a point of making him a member since he is almost the boss of the playground.

On the third seat of the second row was Hidan, he was a Satan worshiper and he has a habit of praying to his 'god' and sacrificing small animals to Satan. He was in charge of the more violent people despite his small size. The silver haired man was Deidara's best friend currently, since they are both gay. Hidan's role as boss with the more violent people, such as bullies and other people, is the reason why he doesn't get much hate like the blonde, even though Hidan said if his men ever gave him any trouble or are making him feel uncomfortable, he could tell him and Hidan would yell at his men, but Deidara never did tell him because he is afraid it might be an extra weight on his shoulders.

Behind Hidan is his boyfriend, Kakuzu. Kakuzu is the treasurer of the Akastuki and he is the one responsible to gather money from the rich kids and the nerds. He never really showed love to Hidan in front of anyone but Deidara never stalked them to their apartment to see the love in action like Zetsu did.

Zetsu was the one sitting at the furthest back of the classroom, he is a strange fella and acts as a spy for the Akatsuki, eavesdropping to listen to rumors and other things that could benefit the Akatsuki. Deidara thinks he's the only one other than Pein and Konan that knows and seen who the leader of the Akatsuki is. In fact he might be the one who is always talking to and seeing him, Deidara was sure the leader of the Akastuki is male because he overheard a conversation when passing by the higher ups of the group.

Pein and Konan aren't in the same class as he is, Itachi and Kisame also, the four were in another class together but I can still tell you who they are in the group because this is my story that you're reading.

Itachi is the pretty princess that has the obsession with dangos and he is extremely rich, his 'bodyguard' is Kisame and everyone often thinks they are much more than just bodyguard and master.

Pein is the deputy of the Akatsuki, he takes care of everything and is a teachers pet, so he could bail out any member if they got in trouble. He and his girlfriend, Konan, are often the ones who meet face to face with the mysterious leader to talk about problems caused by other kids in school. Lately there are a lot of turbulence because of a new transfer kid isn't obeying the laws of Akatsuki and is always making taunts of the group, he isn't recognizing the Akatsuki as the leader of the school. That kid is quite disturbing and his looks reminds Deidara of a snake.

The bell rang and Deidara starts to pack up, he placed his books into his bag and walked out to make a way to his locker to get the books for the next class, he turned and noticed Hidan run up to him.

"Hey, blondie! 'Kuzu's not in the same class with us right now, lets walk together." He said stupidly because he just wants a company of another person when walking to class. Half of Kakuzu's class is the same with Hidan so he got his wish, but when he's not with him, he looks for other people.

"Yeah, whatever." Deidara rolled his eyes and zipped up his bag. He started walking to the class as Hidan started to babble about what happened today.

When Hidan started talking about what happened in the toilet, Deidara looked at him with disbelief and bumped into a shadowy figure. Books fell and Deidara gasped, "Sorry!" He apologized quickly and bent down to help that person pick up his stuff.

The hooded man said nothing and seemingly staring at the blonde, he was kneeled down beside Deidara as slowly gathered his stuff with the help of Dei. Something sparked in his mind, he wasn't sure if he should follow it's directions or not.

VVVVVV

"I'm new to this grief I can't explain,  
But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain."

VVVVVV

**Chapter 1** END

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

I wrote this out of boredom in class and it is possible that I won't continue it, but I did fall in love with the song 'Silhouette' by Owl City thus this fic was born, with the help of teacher mumbling about stupid stuff related to English, Maths and Chinese.

By the way, if you don't know, Owl City is my all time favorite band.

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, spending half a second to leave a (rating?) review that would be appreciated, thanks and... have a good one. BYEEEEEEEEE.

( Silhouette by Owl City, in the album The Midsummer Station, track number 9, 4:12 minutes long. )


	2. The fire I began

**Silhouette**

* * *

**Summary**-  
See chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-  
See chapter 1

**A.N. before story-**  
Where did this come from?! I don't know either guys... I guess school is too boring and I don't want to waste time sleeping...

* * *

**Chapter 2**- The fire I began

VVVVVVV

"The fire I began is burning me alive,  
But I know better than to leave and let it die."

VVVVVVV

They said no one is alone, he believed it, yes, but it is the feeling of being alone is the problem. He never had any friends and he always just stayed in the shadows. He would have been a good kid, a kind kid, a cheerful kid, he could have been any one of the things that opposite the person he is now, but the world had to be so cold and take away all the only ways for him to be like that.

His parents died when he was 4. His grandmother was too old and showcasing terrible shape, she barely had enough money for herself so he was sent to the orphanage. The orphanage didn't treat the children there well, they never taught them any school work, never taught them any manners. He learned by his own, he created his own little tools; he thought of plans and taught himself how to speak and write. It wasn't long before he was a little gangster of the orphanage, and of course the workers there didn't even give a shit.

He gathered up a small group of children, the first and original group of Akatsuki.

He made Pein pretend he was getting a panic attack because there was a creepy guy following him and he looked as if he was going to murder him. Pein made a racket and the workers finally noticed Zetsu standing there in the corner of a shadow, his strange yellow eyes glowing, his left eye was even sparkling with sick glee, his right side was staring lifelessly at Pein and the workers, half his face plastered in a sick grin, the other half, burned, dead, dry, dark.

They went and tried to show that Zetsu just wants to be friends. Meanwhile, the hooded child behind all of this used his tools to unlock the safe and took all the money; he grabbed the keys and whistled a tune. Zetsu pushed the staffs at the sound of the tune, as if he was in trace. He growled and howled, snarled and started to bite them. The staffs were helpless, after a while, the leader whistled again and Zetsu stopped, the staff didn't move from their spot as they were paralyzed in fear.

They all got the hell out of there; a little girl with blue hair followed them out.

A lot happened since then, in the end the first ever group of Akatsuki got back together after losing contact when Zetsu lost control and ate someone. He remained the leader and his best friends were the higher ups. His group grew bigger with each school; eventually it was ruling the whole of Sora Brotherhood High.

Was he proud of what he accomplished? He was the leader of the school and the principle is too oblivious to see. He hid in the shadow and almost everyone doesn't know his name or even his existence. They will all think Pein is in charge when they aren't a member, since Pein would only tell members the truth.

No one knows he is there, no one sees him, no one senses him, no one touches him. He avoids any contact with anyone. He was dark and evil, silent and sly. He hid his face under the hood of his blue hoodie, the color of the hoodie is slightly faded with age, and it has spots of dark stains everywhere, making him look like a killer, which he can possibly be.

He lives alone in his apartment, his part time jobs could barely cover up his rent but he just had enough spare to buy a meal for himself. His house is almost empty, all his stuff came from his parents house, he sold some stuff to get some money started. You may ask, what about the money he stole? Well, he gave half of it to Pein and Zetsu for them to start their own life, he used his half trying to find a damn place that isn't too expensive but at the same time livable in, he used it to buy cheap meals and find an easy job that offers a responsible amount of money.

He grew cold and distant as the years past on, loneliness hardened his heart into stone. Everyone thinks he's this mean douchebag who cares about nothing in the world, that's half the truth, he cares about nothing because there isn't anything to care about.

He lived his life in the shadows for 17 years and he isn't about to come out to the sun just yet, but as they all say, when you see your true love, they would make you do the craziest things that you would never had dared to do.

He wasn't eager to meet his 'true love' as he felt comfortable in the shadows.

He walked to school like he always does, passing everyone in the street without returning their smiles and greetings. His neighborhood already gave up on trying to get him to react to them; they know the kid would never do anything.

He didn't even shiver when a cold breeze suddenly blew, he just walked on. People usually look at him somewhat strangely since it was summer and he was always wearing a hoodie. When they get too annoying, he would just lowly grunt at them about how cold the school air conditioners are.

Once he arrived at school, he didn't even bother to get his books since he would never need them, just his notebook and pens. He made his way through the crowd of people and into the classroom, sometimes he gave someone a huge shock because they never realized he was in the same class as they are, he always took that as a compliment because he knew that he was being anonymous and great at hiding, which was good, because if anyone other than the people he trusts know that he is the leader of the ruling group Akatsuki and the school, he would get pinpointed for bad mouthing. They would purposely look for him and it would be extremely easy to find him if everyone is on the lookout.

He isn't the most perfect person in the world and silence was his one and only escape throughout all the years of his life.

When history lesson came about, he sat at the end of the classroom at the corner. He twitched slightly when he felt someone beside him, "Zetsu-san." He said, his voice deep, rich and rough from his longtime silence.

"Tobi, the new kid is siring up trouble again," Zetsu's position looks as if he was half in half out of the floor.

Tobi thought for a bit, "What is his name." He finally murmured out, grabbing his pen and wrote down the key terms of what the teacher just said. He's not bragging but he always comes first in every year, everyone is surprised when he comes on the stage to get his prize every year, because his hiding, people usually forget about him after the ceremony. Even the pictures that they took with him and the principle are either has his face mysteriously smudged or disappears.

"Orochimaru..." He answered his 'question'. "What should we do?" Zetsu ruffled his green hair as he waited for Tobi's plotting to end.

Recently, Orochimaru has been saying that the Akatsuki is chicken and they are too afraid to stand up to him and his little gang of rebels. Tobi took an extra half a second to look over everything and realized that Orochimaru wants the Akatsuki to make him a member so he could slowly force them out of Akatsuki one by one from the inside to gain his way to the top as the leader of the school. Tobi saw through this all, it was clear as he had experience from the past.

"We'll give him what he want, but whatever you do, don't become close with him, eventually, the coldness of all of us would force him to bail his plan and leave Akatsuki himself. Do not believe a word he says, do not get moved by the words he says, they are coated with venom and it is the end if you believe even a single word. Tell Pein to tell the others."

Zetsu nodded and sank away back to his seat in the class. He sat back down as if nothing happened, no one questioned anything because no one noticed, not even the teacher, who was looking at the class.

Almost at the end of the lesson, he had already filled two pages of his notebook and had already began packing up as he knows that the teacher never says anything important. He gripped his bag and got out of class through the backdoor the moment the bell rang.

On his way to his next class, Pein stopped him. "Here are the books you asked for." Tobi nodded quickly and grabbed it, "Talk to Zetsu." He said before walking past the redhead and towards his class. The redhead nodded and walked to opposite way to his own class.

He dodged to avoid hitting anyone, avoided brushing against anyone, avoiding pushing anyone out of his way. He was skilled at staying invisible while still remained visible.

He sped through everyone, trying to get to the class as quick as possible because if he stayed out here for too long the possibility of getting noticed would get too high.

When Tobi almost arrived at the class he was supposed to slip into without the teacher noticing, a blonde haired boy knocked into him, apparently the blonde was going into the same class as he is, the blonde was not very tall and he was easily a head taller than him, his silver haired friend just stared at them. His books fell to the ground and he heard the blonde's apologize as he kneeled down to pick them up. He felt the air around him shift as the blonde kneeled down beside him to help.

Tobi felt something spark when he saw the other's face, it was just prefect, touched gently by the sun and at the right tan color; when he saw the others eyes, they were beautiful, a very beautiful shade of blue. He never felt like this to anyone, let alone a guy, he never thought someone else was beautiful, let alone very beautiful. He hated looking at people's eyes because to him, all the eyes he saw either shows concern, sadness, hate and anger towards him, he doesn't need to be pitied, he can cope on his own and if he can't, he doesn't need any help or pity from someone else. He isn't that poor, he doesn't need someone else to worry about him, he can deal with whatever problem that is thrown in his face. He doesn't need to know another person in the world already hates him because he is different.

He tensed when he noticed the Akatsuki cloth tied around the blonde's arm, he was a member of the Akatsuki, a member that was not supposed to know he was the leader, and yet he could not stop himself from staring at him, was he truly a boy? He was too majestic to be male, he was too pretty, too beautiful, too angel like. Tobi tried to get rid of all these thoughts out of his mind, he should not think like this, not to a common member of the group, not to a guy. He slowly gathers his stuff up with the help of the blonde. He was sure that the blonde's friend was also part of the Akatsuki. He knows everyone of the member's name, but it took him a while to realize who he was. _Deidara... __His friend must be Hidan..._ He kneeled down in silence, wanting to just grab all of his books and run, but something seems to slow down the time and causing him to seemingly have to kneel there forever, watching the blonde.

Something sparked in his mind when he saw Deidara, and he wasn't sure if he should follow it's directions.

VVVVVVV

"I'm a silhouette asking every now and then  
'is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?' "

VVVVVVV

**Chapter 2** END

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys Red here!

Where the fuck did this came from. I seriously don't know. I wrote this in like, one day. What.

Apparently school is more boring than I think it is.

Lately I'm not getting enough sleep because of school but I don't want to sleep in class because it would be awkward if the teacher finds out or it would make me more tired/unable to sleep at night.

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, spending half a second to leave a (rating?) review would be appreciated, thanks for reading and... have a good one.

( Silhouette by Owl City, in the album The Midsummer Station, track number 9, 4.12 minutes long. )


	3. Chasing rainbows on my own

**Silhouette**

* * *

**Summary-**  
Above. See Chapter 1 for Mobile users

**Disclaimer**-  
See Chapter 1

**A.N. before story-  
**Woah, I feel happy at all the positive response! Thanks! I suppose I can continue this story. Grab some hot chocolate or milk and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3** - Chasing rainbows on my own

VVVVVVVV

"I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own,  
But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone."

VVVVVVVV

Deidara sat at his seat, still thinking about what happened while he was on his way to the classroom. He bumped into someone, someone he never realize that was in school, he didn't even know he attended the same classes as he did! The moment he returned all the books to the hooded man, he had sank into the crowd and he thought he came into the very classroom he is in right now.

The blonde scanned the room, from the front and to the back. Trying to search for the man he just hit. Deidara turned his head and realized he was sitting behind him all along and he hadn't even noticed, how could he not notice?! He was there all along, he was always there and he never noticed, was he really that good at hiding? What was he hiding from? Why is he hiding?

Sighing softly, he wondered if he should try and communicate with him because it seems as if no one knows he is there and he might be lonely. Thinking about how the others pass on pieces of paper to talk to each other, he tore off a piece of paper and scribbled these words onto the paper-

"Hey, sorry about earlier, how can I make it up to you?"

He slipped it behind him and waited for a reply. A few moments later he felt something fall onto his lap and he was surprised that he got a reply. He grabbed the now neatly folded piece of paper and opened it. Fixed, nice and clean handwriting was below his own-

"It is alright. You do not need to do anything more."

He grabbed his pen and quickly scribbled a reply-

"I have to do something, can we talk somewhere?"

He folded the paper again and tossed it behind him, he heard a grunt and frowned. Would he stop replying? But again, he felt something call onto his lap and it was the paper, he opened it and saw another line of words-

"We are not supposed to meet and talk. I am not supposed to be talking to you."

Deidara frowned. What does that mean? What does 'not supposed to be talking to you' mean? Was he against homosexuals as well? Or is it because he was part of the Akatsuki? He grabbed his pen and once again wrote down his reply.

"What do you mean? Did someone tell you not to?"

He tossed that paper back and waited. He felt the paper fall onto his lap once again and unfolded it.

"I should not have told you anything."

"Why? Can't we be friends?"

"We are not supposed to. You are not supposed to know I am here."

"Why not? You seem okay."

"It's not that simple."

"What's your name?"

There was no reply anymore, the piece of paper was not accepted and was thrown back to him without any reply.

The lesson was over faster than Deidara wanted, if it did not end, he was sure that he was able to get that person talk. He realized that he always leaves the classroom straight after the bell rang, he followed the hooded man with a curious urge to understand him, but after a while he lost track of him, he looked around. He could not lose him now, it was the end of the school day.

"Why are you following me." A deep voice rumbled from behind him, the deep smooth voice was enough to send anyone shivering in fear, including the tone was more of a 'answer me or die' than a question. The venom that dripped from his voice sent shivers down Deidara's spine.

"I uh, I wasn't... following you..." He gulped; hopefully the hooded man would think he saw the wrong person. In some way, he felt an urge deep down inside of him; he felt an urge to make him talk again. His voice was so smooth and silky, so rich, he could listen to his voice for the rest of his life and not get bored.

"You were following me. You bolted after me when I left the classroom." The hooded man replied, his voice sending a new wave of sparks through Deidara's body. "Stop following me and mind your own business. You do not want to get in my way."

The promises of unending pain and torture was obvious in his voice, but Deidara felt like rebelling against him, he felt the confidence that the hooded man would let him in his world, he just knew. He knew the hooded man would give in to him.

"Uhn..." The blonde nodded and waited until the shadowy man walked away, he felt the wind shift as he turned. He knew that the hooded man wants him to follow him, because judging by how he goes on everyday without being noticed, he won't be so careless with shifting the air.

He turned, searching the shadows for the man. He saw a flicker of dark blue and followed it.

Tobi continued down the street, walking from the school. He glanced over his shoulder once and a while and sighed softly to himself. He knew the kid was still following him, but he felt as if he wanted him to follow him, he doesn't know why but he should stop him before he knows where he lives.

Tobi suddenly stopped and heard frantic shuffling of steps and something got knocked over. He heard a curse then there was only silence, he chuckled inwardly, such a terribly stalker.

"Deidara." He made himself clear that he was in no mood of playing anymore games, he didn't even bother and don't give a shit about the future questions related to the question "How'd you know my name." And others along that line. "Stop following me."

He heard a gasp, and he smiled while his back was still turned to Deidara. He heard a small squeak. "How'd you know my name? And was I really that bad at following you?"

"You were pretty terrible at trying to remain unseen and unheard whilst the surrounding is quite and almost deserted." He said, ignoring the first question thrown to him.

He glanced over his shoulder and was somehow pleased when he saw a blush on the blonde's face.

"Oh... How'd you know my name?" He asked again, his voice was laced with hope, as of he wanted him to answer that question very badly.

He doesn't know how to lie about anything so he just shrugged. "Someone told me," he said, it was the truth, well... Half truth, so he didn't lie.

"Who?" All these questions are seriously irritating him. "I'll tell you sometime later," he started to walk again, in all honesty he doesn't know why he said it, it was obvious they will never meet again. Or so he thinks.

"Why not now?" He heard the blonde quickly reply and followed him once again, this time he had the nerves to walk next to him.

"Because I said so." He growled, really getting irritated at all the questions, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to harm him, even if they just met.

He sped up his pace, unfortunately for him, Deidara kept matching up his pace, but because of his smaller form, he had to jog to keep up.

"Stop following me for the love of whatever you believe!" He shouted at the blond before he could ask another one of those pesky questions little kids ask, more like little girls.

"Can't you tell me now?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact that he just shouted at him. His tone was begging, he gripped one of his sleeves and began tugging it like a child, swinging it back and forth as they continued down the street.

Tobi sighed; he placed one of his gloved hands on Deidara's head, feeling the soft hair on his fingertips. "Deidara, go home, please." He said.

Deidara blushed, he watched with wide eyes as the hooded man walked away, towards his house, he suppose. He placed his hand on where the hooded man's gloved hand was and smiled stupidly to himself. He turned and started to head back to his house.

VVVVVVVV

"So I watch the summer stars to lead me home."

VVVVVVVV

**Chapter 3** END

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys Red here!

I'm so glad that all of you wanted me to continue! I'm also happy that I introduced this song to fans of Owl City who doesn't know it yet, and again I urge you to listen to this song because it's great!

Sorry this chapter took so long and it's not even long, I was busy at school and I didn't get enough sleep lately, as well as the term report card came out and my grades aren't doing so well so I have to work harder.

I hope you guys can understand but all my updates might be a bit slower because I won't type during lessons and I might not type during the morning and lunchtime. Sorry!

Big shout out to DragonFire44 and Jminteal! Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you now know this song Jminteal.

Uchiha Rin (Guest)- Glad you're interested in this fanfic c:

Beauty Lucy (Guest)- Thanks, I think I'll complete it, I don't know. I suppose I can :o

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, spending half a second to leave a (rating?) review would be appreciated, thanks for reading and... Have a good one.

Oh and finish your drink, don't waste it ._.

Oh yeah, by the way, should I add a lemon to this?


	4. A past I can't erase

**Silhouette**

* * *

**Summary-****  
**Above, see chapter 1 for mobile users

**Disclaimer-****  
**See chapter 1

**A.N. before story-**

I'm going to type For One More Day during the summer holidays if you were curious why I'm not updating that story, hopefully by then I have finished this.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **- A past I can't erase

VVVVVVVVV

"I'm sick of the past I can't erase  
A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace."

VVVVVVVVV

Tobi sat in his apartment; everything seems so much emptier somehow, like it lacked something. He shook his head that was ridiculous. He quickly finished his homework before lying down onto his bed. He closed his eye, willing sleep to come quickly. After quite a while, sleep finally came, but it did not come easy.

_The scene was dark and foggy, there was a light circle right in front of him, he felt cold behind his back, and his wrists and ankles were bound by some leather bounds. The room was cold, the air heavy. A muffled voice came from beside him. "Hello, my child, it is time for your check up now." The man that said it had a creepy smile on his face, he held something like a scalpel, the scalpel was dirty, covered in dried blood from handle to tip, the scalpel was obviously not disinfected. The man's hand reached down and placed it firmly on his bare flat stomach, surprising, he didn't remember taking of his shirt... He couldn't scream as he felt the infected scalpel press down onto his skin, digging deep into his muscles and slightly baby fat, he didn't realize but there was a cloth stuffed into his mouth, muffling any sounds he had made.__"Shush now, it would all be over soon." The man hushed him, though he had no memory of making any sounds before._

_The man did his thing; he could not see anything from his view, only that he knew the man was moving things around wildly, as if searching for something. Soon the man gave up and grabbed a dirty needle with some string attached to the end of it, he sewed up the wound sloppily, just reaching the goal of sewing up the wound and not making sure it's really sewed shut.__He felt tired and in pain, his throat was sore from screaming but he doesn't remember screaming, he closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come, after all, he was just a 3 year old child._

_The scene skipped, he was in a room with warm lights, seated comfortably on a chair despite with all the wounds that cause him pain whenever he breathed. A woman was crouched in front of him, her shiny blonde hair dimmed eight he lights of the room, but was still beautiful, her hair covered her face but he knew who she was. She was cleaning him with a rag gently, cleaning his wounds. Although whenever the smallest of touches touched his wounds, he would flinch in pain. The woman sighed softly and continued to do what she was doing before the door that led to the room was rudely burst open by the same man who was with him in the cold room before. "Dorothy! What are you doing! I told you to leave him alone! That no good kid!" The man shouted, storming in over to the blonde woman and shoved her away from him, the older man picked him up by his messy black hair, oh how he wished he had his mother's hair, instead he had his father's, that evil man.__The man dragged him out of the room, his mother following silently after, he felt something cold pass against his neck, a piercing pain shot through him as the cold needle buried itself into his neck, he struggled and squirmed, screaming. "We have been through this before, it doesn't hurt one bit." he heard the man's voice as his vision went dull and dark, his eyes closing._

_Another skip. It was a dark night; the sky was cloudy so there were no stars in sight. A car sped through the night like a speeding bullet; the sky crackled and started to rain. The driver seemed to be in a hurry to get wherever it wanted to go, despite the road getting very wet and slippery, the driver did not slow down, instead sped up the car. There were no other cars around so that's the only plus side in his speed driving. His vision swarmed, then he was suddenly in the car, muffled drunk talking were coming from the front of the car, every now and then there would be a female voice talking back but she would shut up after being snapped at.__The thunderstorm outside continued to rage,__fat, dewy raindrops batted the car's windshield, hitting the car all over, making a lullaby that had no melody, yet strangely able to lure anyone to sleep. He felt his eyelids fall again, but he shook himself, trying not to fall asleep again. He tried to listen to the muffled arguing at the front of the car, but he only got sleepier, the voices where also too muffled to hear what they are saying._

_Suddenly, the car skidded off the road, the man seemed to not really care about this, his car leaped down a hill and landed onto a highway below. The highway was empty as well, though it is rare, even though it is very late, there are always one or two cars zooming by. The man's car landed on it's wheels and he continued to drive it, unaware that he is heading the wrong way._

_His parent's voices became clearer, but at the same time a high-pitched ringing become louder as well._

"_Well I'm glad his father isn't you!" He heard the woman yell. What...?_

"_What do you mean? You were cheating on me?! Who the hell is his real father then?" The man shouted, he was angry but he had enough sanity to look out the windshield._

_His mother paled, he couldn't see it, but he just knew. "No... You, I..." She was stammering; so her tongue slipped and said the untellable secret to the man that he was suppose to hide it from._

_This caused him to snap, the man turned and looked at him, straight in the eyes, his eyes were red, blood red. "Who's kid are you?! I can't believe I spent money on you! Wasted all my time and money!" He screamed loudly, unable to hear the louder honking of the truck in front of them. The high-pitched ringing became louder and louder, drowning out all sounds. Everything happened in slow motion, the crash, the blood, the shattering glass, the bending metal, and the bone pieces... Everything just sprayed everywhere._

_The cops arrived; they ruled everyone as dead, until they went inside to get the bodies. He was still alive, his breathing was shallow and he barely had a pulse, but he was still alive. He was covered in blood and they immediately sent him to the hospital. He was fine after a few months of coma; he turned 4 when he woke up. He was told then that his parents were dead. He got sent to the orphanage and there he got a hoodie to cover up all his scars._

_He met people; he became friends with them._

_But he didn't feel happy. He wanted more._

_Was it power?_

_No..._

_Love._

_It was love._

_He had lost all the years he could have spent with his mother, to be loved. Life had taken that away from him. He was pretty sure that his real father would have loved him as much as his mother. He was sure that he could have been a good kid, a kind kid, __a cheerful kid; he could have been any one of the things that opposite the person he is now._

Tobi woke up, today was Saturday, and there isn't school so he would have to go to his job. He got up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get sleep away from them.

Despite his habit to hide and stuff, he loved his job and he usually made his presence known. He doesn't talk to other people or the customers much, but they acknowledge that he is there; they would nod and smile. He wouldn't do anything back, but they still greet him and they know that he saw them.

Tobi got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom, he cleaned himself before he changed to his usual clothes and grabbed his bag, he grabbed his wallet and phone, stuffing them into his pant's pocket and left the house.

He grabbed his bike and rode it to the coffee shop just nearby his school, the reason why he took a bike to the coffee shop and not taking it to the school, is because people would realize that he was there if he left the bike outside of school. He parked his bike at the bike rakes outside the entrance of the shop and walked in, the smell of strong coffee filled his scenes and he took a deep breath, he felt more awake now. People passed by him and waved, greeting him like they always do. He ignored them, like he always does, but they don't mind.

He placed down his bag, phone and wallet in his locker, grabbed his tag and went straight to the kitchen. He was a coffee maker believe it or not, and he specializes in making latte and cappuccino art. He shivered slightly, he felt as if today was going to be a strange day.

The door rang, _another customer_, he thought, as he turned to see who it was, though he doesn't give a fuck, he raised an eyebrow. It was Deidara.

The blonde seemed more shocked than he was. "I never thought you worked here, un!" He grinned, sitting down at the chair that faced the open kitchen.

"Don't talk to me." Tobi grunted, though he hid the fact that he was glad the blonde was here, he doesn't know why, he was just glad he was here.

"Can you make me a coffee?" He glanced at his nametag. "Tobi...?" He beamed, now that he knows his name. The named sounded familiar, very familiar, but he couldn't really get a grip of where he remembered it.

"Fine, fine. Latte or cappuccino?"

"Cappuccino would do fine," The blonde replied, grinning happily like he was a kid given the best gift he could ever ask for.

Tobi sighed and turned to make his coffee, grabbing a cup and filling it slightly with black coffee and grabbed a already steamed milk container and poured, waving it slightly to create a pattern on top of the coffee with the milk. He placed the made coffee in front of Deidara.

"Woah, I never thought you make these things, it's cool!" The blonde stared at the pattern, it was a simple leaf but it was beautiful, made so fast with experience. The blonde grabbed the hot coffee and blew it a couple of times and drank. "Mmm," He moaned, "Tastes good."

Tobi shivered at the moan but he didn't let it show, "Glad." He just muttered, waiting for other orders. A young couple sat by Deidara, ordering two lattes. Tobi nodded and made two, using the milk and created the famous heart latte art. He placed them down in front of them and their eyes sparkled. Deidara watched, he didn't even bother to hide it as his blue eyes were filled with jealousy. _Why couldn't Tobi make my __cappuccino like that? Oh right..._ Deidara doesn't know if he was gay or not, and even if he was, there was no way he would fall in love with him, right? No, Deidara would make him fall for him. Wait, where did that come from?!

Tobi narrowed his eyes at the blonde, Deidara was blushing, though it was faint, Tobi could still see it. What the hell was the blonde thinking of, wait, he doesn't want to know.

After a while, Deidara spoke up, "When's your shift over?" He asked out of the blue."

"Why'd you care?" Tobi raised an eyebrow that was probably hidden by the hood of his hoodie.

"I... I needed some help with my homework." The blonde scanned his brain for an excuse and that was all he came up with, pathetic. He mentally slapped himself; no way Tobi would fall for that.

Eyebrow raised even higher, he knew it wasn't that simple, but Tobi decided to play along, which was totally not like him, he realizes that he does these things when it's Deidara, he won't even imagine making coffee for even Pein! Or Zetsu! Or anyone he knows for that matter. Only customers, he would only make coffee for customers that he never met before, and yet...

"Sure, you want to go to my place?" Tobi replied after that slit second thought had waved through his mind. Again, he would never say this to anyone, he doesn't say this to his old friends anymore, he won't let anyone into his apartment and now he's letting a member of his group that doesn't know he's the real leader into his home, did Deidara really have such an big affect on him?

Maybe it was his hair.

And his eyes.

Maybe it reminded him of his mother.

Yeah, that's it, nothing special about Deidara himself... Right? Nothing special...

But somehow, deep inside him, he knew it wasn't that simple, and now, he couldn't wait for his shift to end.

VVVVVVVVV

"The mountain of things I still regret

Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)"

VVVVVVVVV

**Chapter 4** END

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys Red here!

WOO! AN UPDATE. YEAH! WOO!

ALSO. LONGEST CHAPTER YET, SLOWLY CLIMBING UP. If I wanted to I would I have merged Chapter 5 with Chapter 4 but then I haven't started on Chapter 5 and I really want to update my story because I know someone out there is dying for another chapter so here.

Yes I care about you.

Again, my For One More Day story would be continued on the summer holidays because I don't want to waste my study time to write such a huge project, I really need to get my grades back on line and I promise you I won't slack off on Summer. Just let me sleep in until 12 PM or 2 PM... c:

It's Easter Holiday! I might be updating a bit faster during this because I totally did all my homework and have nothing to do. Pewds and CaptainSparklez's videos aren't going to last me the whole day. So stay tuned for updates, I suppose.

Anyways, thanks for reading, if you leave a review it would be much appreciated and have a good one. BYEEEEEEEEEEEE.

P.S. yes there will be a lemon but towards the end of the story (and maybe when they become boyfriend boyfriend since Tobi is the playful one when you're on _that_ side of him, if you know what I mean, *wink wink hint hint nudge nudge*) because they aren't really old enough here and they're just 'friends' at the moment. Oh. Whats with the new font, FFN?


	5. Will I ever smile again?

**Silhouette**

* * *

**Summary-**

Above, see chapter 1 for mobile users.

**Disclaimer-**

See chapter 1

**A.N. before story-**

Typing this the day after I typed Chapter 4, maybe I could get it on in one day xD

* * *

**Chapter 5** - Will I ever smile again?

VVVVVVVVVV

"The fire I began is burning me alive  
But I know better than to leave and let it die."

VVVVVVVVVV

"Wow! Your place is cool! Much better than mine." The blonde exclaimed right at the moment they stepped into Tobi's apartment.

It was just a little past five in the afternoon, Deidara had been talking to Tobi while he kept making coffee for the coming customers. He found out a lot, surprisingly, by the conversation they had before makes Deidara pretty sure that Tobi is not the kind to share his own things with out people, he had an evil grin in his mind, he had an affect on him, he know he does, and he's going to use that advantage for sure.

Deidara placed down his bag on the floor, plopping down on the floor cushion with a sigh. Tobi's apartment had a traditional Japanese style, where you had to sit on the floor to eat or do whatever. Maybe his bed was also on the floor, oh well, he'll find out pretty soon. He only had a cup of coffee from 10 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon, glancing at Tobi, he bit his lip, feeling slightly embarrassed to ask but he had to. "Tobi, do you have anything to drink?" He asked.

He saw him raise an eyebrow, even though his hood is covering half his face, but he didn't say anything and just headed to what he think is his kitchen. He heard him open his fridge. "I only have Cream Soda, you want it?" He heard his muffled voice come from behind the fridge door.

"Er, sure, I'm fine with it." He replied, crawling over to his bag and taking out his homework, placing it down onto the dining table in front of him.

Tobi came back out with a can of Cream Soda, placing it down on the table. He raised an eyebrow again when Deidara asked for another request. "Can you get me a straw...?" He seemed embarrassed to ask him that many questions, but Tobi shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab a straw, he doesn't use any straws but he does have some in his fridge.

"Thanks." He flashed him a smile and opened his can of soda and placed the straw in.

"What kind of dork uses straws to drink from a can?" Tobi asked, almost teasingly.

"Hey! I have a phobia okay? You can never know where these went, could have had rats running all over it during transport, then the rats could have peed on it." He shivered at the thought and took a sip from the straw.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, don't need to put an image in my head." He saw Tobi shiver. "Anyways, you wanted help on your homework?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, here." Deidara pushed the pile of worksheets and workbooks towards the raven and grinned stupidly, "I'm not really good at this part of Biology..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Tobi sighed and grabbed the books, he looked through it, "It's not really that difficult if you pay attention at the experiment yesterday."

Deidara felt his face heat up, "I..." He pouted and scratched his head again, "I would have paid attention... but I got distracted." _Please don't ask why, please don't ask why._

"Why?"

_Fuck._

"Because... I wasn't in a learning mood." He lied, taking a sip from his soda to gulp down his fear, why was he afraid... He didn't understand why...

"Right..." He felt Tobi eye him and tried to remain calm. Tobi makes him feel weird, he doesn't know why and what this feeling is, but he feels like he has a bipolar syndrome, feeling shy and bold at random moments with the man he had only known for just two days.

"Anyways..." Tobi started to explain everything about the worksheets and the workbooks, telling everything you need to know to finish the homework.

But Deidara wasn't listening, he was lost in Tobi's deep voice, it's strange how it was rough yet so smooth, he could listen to it all day and never get bored. It's the kind of voice that you want to read stories to you at night. He did something he would never do, not even with his ex's.

He placed his head on Tobi's shoulder.

Tobi didn't do anything about it, but his breath did hitch.

After a slight pause, Tobi continued to explain the animal parts and what they do to keep the animal working.

He sighed when he finished and glanced at his shoulder.

_He fell asleep..._

Glancing at the clock, he realized it was quite late. Glad there isn't school tomorrow. He thought and sighed, placing the blonde's head gently on his lap. He leaned forward and quickly finished up the blonde's work. _Why am I even doing this..._ He groaned, mentally cursing himself.

He placed down his pen and looked down, almost instantly he was drawn to the blonde's face, softened by sleep.

He noticed how soft his skin looked, how clean and smooth it was. How perfectly tan it was. How his face was clean of scars, unlike his own. He frowned, hands fisted, trying to stop himself from touching his face, it was tempting.

Biting his lip, he slowly released one of his hands and reached down, his fingertips brushing his cheek ever so softly. He held his breath, as if that would help with not waking Deidara. He held his hand just above his cheek. He hesitated.

He reached down and cupped his cheek with his scarred hand.

He had taken off his glove to do Deidara's homework.

He feels his warm skin right beneath his own scarred skin. It was warm and soft. Deidara shifted and nuzzled deeper into his hand. Tobi's eyes widened slightly. Why... Why was he doing this... How many times would he ask himself that? He doesn't know, but right now, he doesn't want to care.

He doesn't know how long he's been staring, but when he broke out of his trance, it was already past 11.

Tobi pulled away his hand, holding it up to his face and stared at it. For a long time, ever since his mother died.

_He smiled._

* * *

Deidara woke up, finding himself in a different room. Where was he? He looked around the room, he remembered listening to Tobi's voice and... Did he fall asleep? He sat up and grabbed the sheets, pulling them away. He stood up and looked out the doorway.

He saw someone outside on the living room couch. Deidara slowly walked over to the couch. "Tobi...?" He whispered.

Saying he was shocked was an understatement. He squeaked and fell down onto his butt when Tobi suddenly turned his head towards him, his hood was down so he saw his face.

Fuck.

It was full of scars but he looked sexy.

Deidara didn't even want to deny that fact; he was sexy.

"Sorry, I scared you?" Tobi sat up and pulled the hood over his head. His voice laced with self-consciousness of his scars.

"Er... Yeah. You did, you moved so suddenly." He stood up slowly and rubbed his painful ass and looked at Tobi's face again, it was covered by the shadow that was casted by his hood. "I wanted to know where the toilet was..."

"At the back of the hall." Tobi wasn't paying attention to Deidara, he felt as if Deidara was lying about what he was scared about. Maybe it was his scars, no one liked his scars, every time someone sees his face, they're going to whisper something about him being part of the Black Society. People in the orphanage always ask him about it as well, the nurses there always gossip about it. He hated that.

"Oh, thanks." Deidara grinned and shuffled over to the toilet, disappearing behind the door. Tobi heard the lock click and he lay back down onto the couch, closing his eyes. The couch wasn't comfortable and he didn't get a good night sleep, he felt tired and drained.

He fell asleep before Deidara even walked out of the toilet.

I guess I took his bed and he didn't get good sleep on the couch. Deidara looked at him with sky blue eyes and smiled softly to himself. He sat down on the floor besides the couch and grabbed the TV remote. He knows he shouldn't do this but he felt as if Tobi was his best friend now, he could do anything he wants in his house.

He turned down the volume in case Tobi wasn't a deep sleeper. He watched the programs but soon got bored. He reached over to his homework and eyes widened to find that it was all finished. Tobi did that? Why would he...

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand on his head. "Tobi?" He turned and saw red eyes staring back at him. He shivered, feeling lost in those firey eyes, but he liked the feeling.

"What're you doing?" His voice was thick with sleepiness.

"Just watching some TV..." He was surprised that his voice wasn't shaking.

He groaned and placed his hand back onto his side, turning away from the TV and facing the wall.

Deidara felt disappointed, he wanted to see Tobi's face again, he doesn't care if it was covered in scars, and he finds it a turn on.

"You should go home, Deidara."

He squeaked, surprised by the sudden statement. He scratched his head, "Nah, I don't think so, mom wouldn't care now."

"Why wouldn't she care? She's your mom. She'll be worried about her son." Tobi turned back towards Deidara.

"Because she doesn't." He sighed, "I don't want to talk about this." He looked at him straight in the eyes, even though the shadow had covered up half his face, he knew he was looking at his eyes, he feels it.

"Still you need to get home." Tobi sat up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you a ride, alright?"

"No..."

"That's great, come on." He stood up.

"Wait, I didn't-"

"Yes, I know you want to watch TV but you really need to head home. We're going on my bike, where do you live?"

"Oh..." He quickly told him his address and grabbed his stuff, following the raven out of the apartment. He would miss this place, but somehow he knows that he's going to be here again.

Tobi walked out and headed towards his bike, it was small but it could hold two people.

"You otta hold on to me tightly if you don't want to fall off." Tobi said, pulling the bike onto the road and sat on it.

Deidara sat behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and blushed, he hesitated, but he pressed his cheek against his back. He felt Tobi tense up but the raven relaxed after a moment later and began to ride the bike towards Deidara's home.

Deidara closed his eyes on the way; he nuzzled deeper into Tobi's warm back, the cold breeze ruffling his long hair.

Tobi pulled up at the entrance of Deidara's house and didn't feel Deidara release him. "Deidara?" He turned to look at the blonde, reaching down to try and pries him off.

Deidara isn't letting go.

"Seriously Deidara, please, let go." He gripped Deidara's hand with his. Deidara let go and frowned at him, he stood up and walked over to the door. He stopped and glanced at Tobi over his shoulder. He suddenly ran back over to him and gave him a hug, and then he waved and jogged back to his house, ready for a scolding from his mother.

He couldn't wait 'till Monday.

VVVVVVVVVV

"I'm a silhouette asking every now and then  
'is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?' "

VVVVVVVVVV

**Chapter 5** END

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys Red here!

I'M RUNNING OUT OF LYRICS AHH.

HALP ME.

This took two days to finish. I keep getting distracted by YouTube videos :D

Anyways, yeah, I'm running out of lyrics, because the fic is probably going to be a bit longer than the song, the chapters near the end might not have lyrics.

Anyways, thanks for reading, if you leave a review it would be much appreciated and have a good one. BYEEEEEEEEEEEE.


	6. The Flames

**Silhouette**

* * *

**Summary-**  
Above, see chapter 1 for mobile users

**Disclaimer-**  
See chapter 1

**A.N. before story-**  
they confiscated my phone, and will only give it back when I go out, so I'm typing this on my phone. They took my computer so I can't upload this to the word document; no grammar check from word so there is going to be a lot of mistakes. The reason they did that is because I failed my maths test and need to have a make up test, I didn't study for 5 seconds and they took everything. I planned to Chapter 9 and hopefully I can write till Chapter 9 without them taking away my phone again.

**Edit:** I've got my computer back after a good few days after I put up the original chapter, this version of the story is edited.

* * *

**Chapter 6**- The Flames

VVVVVVVVVVV  
"So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high."  
VVVVVVVVVVV

Deidara stood at the school gate; it was a stupid decision anyways. He knew Tobi wouldn't be here. 5 minutes has passed and he gave up, maybe Tobi was already inside. Yeah, maybe that is it, he never noticed Tobi coming into the classroom, so maybe he was already there when he got in.

He jogged into Sora Brotherhood High's main building, ignoring all the stares and usual gossip from the homophobic people. He made a sharp turn and headed straight for his class, forgetting to retrieve his books from his locker but he doesn't give two shits about books right now, it wasn't like he needed the books anyway, the teacher never teach from the book. He went into his classroom through the back door and had a look out for Tobi, he noticed that shadowy figure he had came to realize in two days time that it was Tobi.

_I knew it!_ Deidara cursed himself for wasting 5 minutes with his new boyf- I mean, soon-to-be-partner. He went to his seat and he knew Tobi was watching him, he knew. He made sure Tobi got a good view of his ass before sitting down. Oh boy.

The blonde rolling his head back and rested the back of his head on Tobi's desk. -He feels a bit hyper and brave today...- From his perspective, he could see up Tobi's hood, barely able to make out the raven's face in that shadow. He wishes there was a device to blow away all the shadow so Deidara could enjoy him in the sunlight. His baby blue eyes followed every scar; he paused when he noticed firey eyes staring right at him, in an instant he felt lost and drawn to his eyes, his own sky blue eyes shimmered slightly.

He heard the teacher call his name but he doesn't care, not when Tobi's staring at him like this. He once again feels lost in the depth of the flames from the blood red eyes, and like before, he enjoys this feeling. But there's always a nagging feeling, Deidara really thinks there's more to Tobi than just... this.

The teacher shouted some more, but Deidara waved his hand casually, dismissing the frustrated teacher and thus getting more shouts. The teacher soon gave up and would have probably decided to just give Deidara a demerit for this behavior. Deidara could care less about a stupid demerit though.

Tobi felt the air shift, but he didn't bother to look to confirm who it was since he is too busy exploring the wide area of the bright sky blue eyes. He instantly realized who the person was from the still silence he was capable of, the raven shifted slightly to acknowledge the presence of that person.

Still in the same position that makes him look like he's half in half out of the floor, the green hair boy brought up the same problem again. "Orochimaru and Kabuto are causing more trouble, they recently disobeyed Sasori's playground orders and hid his 'third Kazekage'." His funny voice was silky and someone high pitched, soft but held a slight rasp to it. All of a sudden his voice changed. "Sasori's throwing a tantrum and he is very annoying." He growled, his voice dark and extremely raspy this time.

Tobi shrugged slightly, chuckling inwardly when Deidara jumped at the voice. A thought hit him and he instantly realized something, he shooed Zetsu away and said male slipped back to his seat. Now he swears to god please let Deidara be stupid enough to not work this out.

_Who was that? Why was he talking to Tobi about Akatsuki problems? Was he the leader? No way! He can't be!_ Deidara tried to reassure himself that Tobi isn't the all-powerful leader of Akatsuki. That would be extremely hard to believe! But... The blonde shook his head, maybe that was just some kid who wanted to tell Tobi about Sasori's tantrum to keep him updated, he suppose. He never got a good look-see from his position and it was too dark anyways, like a cloak of shadow is always there.

The bell rang and causes Deidara to push away all the thoughts from his mind. He got up and grabbed his bag, turning just in time to grip on Tobi's hoodie. Tobi turned and frowned at him, but he didn't care, he held on. Tobi tried to shake him off but nothing can loosen the blonde's falcon grip. He had took a peek at Tobi's timetable when he was in his apartment, all their lessons were the same, so he didn't have to worry about being separated. However Tobi doesn't like the idea, this would mean it would be harder to hide, why can't Deidara leave him alone?

Heading towards his next class, Tobi knew today would be a long day.

Biology, Chemistry, History, English, Maths, Physics, Geography, Humanities, Music, ICT.

Thankfully, he passed all these lessons without having any major spotting or troubles. Having a 17 year old homosexual blonde who is acting like a little girl technically attached to your back and trying to get on with your day like you normal do is a very hard feat. But the school hour is finished and now he can get away from the blonde and go to work.

But Deidara is having none of that. He's not letting go, not even after school.

The raven walked down the street that would take him to his beloved coffee shop. He felt uncomfortable with Deidara on his back but he can't get him off, so he might as well let the blonde go with him if he doesn't want a crying 17 year old.

Upon entering the shop, his senses were once again filled with the strong scent of coffee, feeling slightly more awake now, he made his way to the back to grab his uniform or some shit, sighing ever so slightly when he felt Deidara let go. He knew the teen would be sitting outside, waiting for him, but he doesn't exactly give a flying fuck right now, all he needs to do is to finish his shift and get the money. Putting on his name tag, he headed out to the counter and leaned against it, he watched Deidara at the corner of his eye and sighed again when he tugged at his sleeve.

"What do you want?" Tobi grunted, he had an idea of what the blonde wants, but he needs a clarification to make sure.

"Latte!" Deidara squeaked with joy, his eyes sparkling with glee. "I didn't bring my wallet..." He pouted, still tugging at Tobi's sleeve.

"What? You want it on the house?" Tobi asked, one eyebrow rising.

"Yes please!" Deidara grinned and stared at Tobi with his puppy dog eyes trick that works on almost everyone, almost.

Tobi grumbled and complained slightly but he didn't even bother and try to resist the eyes. He turned and poured some coffee into a cup and poured the already readied hot milk into the coffee and swirled it slightly so the milk formed a circle on the top of the cup. _Might as well..._ He shrugged slightly and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup; he squeezed and drew a few lines with it. Grabbing a toothpick, he swirled the pattern and made the 'shell pattern' latte. He gave the cup to Deidara and watched as Deidara made a - dare he say - cute smile.

Deidara took a sip from his latte and purred at the cream and chocolate mix, if he does this everyday, he would get a coffee addict! He spent the rest of Tobi's shift sipping on his free latte and watching said male making other coffee for other customers. During all those times, Tobi had never smiled nor talked, how the hell does he keep his job without smiling and being polite to the customers?

When Tobi's shift was over, Deidara grabbed Tobi's gloved hand this time and let Tobi take him to his apartment, or followed Tobi to his apartment since Tobi never agreed to take him to his place. Once again entering Tobi's apartment, Deidara made himself home and threw his bag on the couch, letting himself relax on the same couch.

Tobi crossed his arms and stared down at the blonde. "What are you doing here anyways." He growled, tapping his foot impatiently. Just because he wouldn't harm him, doesn't mean he can't get annoyed. But that's as far as he can go.

"Homework." Deidara lied again and pushed his bag onto the floor, twisting himself so he stared at Tobi.

"Get down from there." Tobi attacked and pulled Deidara down from the sofa. Deidara squealed and giggled, feeling extremely ticklish. His split lip began to curve upward and once again, Tobi was smiling softly, but this time Deidara saw it.

They were fighting and tickling each other for a few more minutes before Tobi decided they should get to the point and do homework. Deidara didn't like the idea but he didn't show his disappointment and obeyed. He once again laid his head on his shoulder and half listened to Tobi as he explained everything. There was a strong tug at him to fall asleep but he still felt awake from the earlier coffee. He was slightly grateful because he wants to listen to that heavenly voice for hours.

Tobi was slightly impressed that Deidara was awake when he finished, but he doubt that the blonde actually took in any of the information he gave but it doesn't really matter, right? Glancing at the clock, it was already 10 o'clock.

"You should go home." He said, getting up to stretch his stuff limbs, his bone popped and he sighed. Deidara was shocked when Tobi stood up but he regained his balance, getting up as well, slower, just incase he would get that crazy 5 second attack if he stood up too fast. He took his homework and stuffed them into his bag. He frowned slightly at Tobi, trying to show he wanted to stay, but Tobi just shook his head and grabbed Deidara by his arm and began taking him out the door and to his bike. Deidara sighed in defeat and let Tobi take him home.

He pressed his face against Tobi's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, he didn't hold on as tightly in case he touches something he doesn't want to touch yet. He shivered at the cold night breeze and buried himself deeper into Tobi's warm back, he held ever so slightly tighter and blushed a few when he felt some of Tobi's muscles. Oh boy...

When they arrived, Deidara hugged Tobi again and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow!" He said as he walked towards his house, his bag hanging on one shoulder.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean tomorrow?! Hey! Answer me!"

VVVVVVVVVVV  
" 'Cause there's no other way we can stay alive."  
VVVVVVVVVVV

**Chapter 6** END  
**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys! Red here,

my parents took away everything and I bet they didn't save the document that held half of this. I had to rewrite by memory on a tiny screen.

Since they took away my easy access to the World Wide Web, I am stuck with pen and paper. I planned ahead for this whole story and ended it at Chapter 13, so there will only be 13 chapters for this story, Chapter 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 might be longer because in squeezing everything in them, I usually don't do that.

Also, typing this on my iPhone means no grammar check, there WILL be typos from autocorrect and grammatical mistakes, please excuse that. I will fix it after I get my computer back. This chapter might be a bit shorter? I can't tell, there isn't a word count on Notes.

I hope you enjoyed and if you did, spending half a second to leave a (rating?) review that would be appreciated, thanks and... Have a good one. PEACE!

**Edit:** Ah, best that I can fix.


	7. Burning Bright

**Silhouette**

* * *

**Summary-  
**Above, see chapter 1 for mobile users

**Disclaimer-  
**See chapter 1

**A.N. before story-  
**I have already planned out all the future chapters so now I won't have any writer block troubles. I might start a new chaptered story series, I don't know yet. But what I know is that there are lemons towards the end ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7**- Burning Bright

VVVVVVVVVVVV  
" 'Cause we're burning bright."  
VVVVVVVVVVVV

Deidara arrived early at Tobi's apartment. He didn't wait and just went into his house uninvited. Tobi was shocked when he opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here? It's 6 in the morning!" Tobi said, he wasn't wearing his hoodie and was only on his boxers.

Deidara winked at him slightly, he eyed all his scars and licked his lips slightly. His eyes raked over his chest and blushes slightly at his abs, Tobi didn't have much but he had abs and he was so defined. The blonde frowned when Tobi turned, blocking his view. He realized Tobi must have been getting his hoodie. "You shouldn't wear your hoodie." Deidara said, walking into his apartment. "You look better without it."

"You don't mind the scars?" He heard a question, muffled, but still audible.

"Honest truth, they make you look badass." Ok, badass was an understatement, more like sexy beast.

Tobi didn't reply; instead he just frowned slightly as he grabbed and put on his hoodie, he didn't pull up the hood. He wasn't sure what to make of this, things were just going a bit too fast and he wasn't going to start any kind of relationship with a member, there would be too much risk that would cause him to get revealed and then targeted as the leader of the Akatsuki. He just wasn't going to run that risk. "What are you doing here?" He asked again walking over to his bag. Maybe he was just overthinking this, maybe Deidara genuinely wants to be friends, if that is the case, he doesn't need to tell Deidara anything.

"We're going to eat breakfast!" Deidara shouted, arms in the air and bouncing over to the raven. Being too friendly would be how Tobi was going to describe the kid, would you do this if you just met someone for a few days? I think not, unless you're a real creep.

"Right..." Tobi pulled his bag over his shoulder and looked at Deidara weirdly. "Where exactly?"

"I know a place close to school so we won't be late!" Deidara walked towards Tobi and grabbed his hand, dragging the raven out the door.

"Wait! Hold on!" He broke free of the blonde's grasp and closed his door, locking it and replacing his keys back into his pocket.

Deidara didn't wait anymore and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the door. Tobi didn't complain and followed along, he watched as they pass by people, they looked at him with those eyes, those eyes that pity. He held back a scowl. Glaring daggers at the passer bys, the only thing stopping him from giving them something more was the blonde. Why the fuck is he doing this anyways? He could just flat out deny this kid and walk away and continue his life, he didn't do that though, would he come to regret not doing it in the future?

Reaching to a restaurant Tobi had never been into before; he was lead into by the blonde and sat down. A waitress came by and she smiled brightly, "What would you like to order?" She asked, her voice was soft and might be slightly too quite.

Deidara grinned, "I wish to devour the unborn!" He said.

The waitress and Tobi blinked at him like he was crazy, the waitress turned to Tobi and said raven paused for a while before understanding what Deidara really meant. "Eggs... He wants eggs." He sighed, "I'll just have a sandwich, any will do." The waitress smiled warmly at him and walked away, she might have winked before she left but Tobi wasn't paying attention and Deidara was still laughing his ass off.

"Shut up already." Tobi sighed, getting tired at Deidara laughing at his own joke, sure it was funny but not funny enough to laugh your own ass off.

"Aw come on, you've gotta admit, it was pretty damn funny!" Deidara cleared his throat, still trying to hold up his laughter.

"Yes, sure it was funny, but only for just a small laugh. And it wasn't even appropriate, unborn and all." Tobi frowned, still unable to understand why Deidara would laugh at such an immature joke.

"Alright, alright." Deidara attempted to cease his laughing and cleared his throat, he pretended to be interested in the napkin he was currently playing with, but in reality he was just staring at Tobi.

Tobi felt extremely uncomfortable with all of this, things moved on too quickly and he hardly knew Deidara, maybe he should stop this right now, stop everything before something bad happens. Running his gloved hand through his hair, he thought about how Deidara reacted to seeing his face, maybe Deidara really was okay about it. He had not encountered anyone who was okay about his scars save for Zetsu right off the bat. Pein and Konan spent more time to accept everything and completely ignore the whole scar thing.

With all the pity filled gazes he kept receiving, he quickly grew tired of everything and became self-conscious about it. Maybe everyone's opinions shouldn't have affected him but he did and he can't change it now. He grew up alone and had no one told him not to care about what others say, he grew up caring then realizing he didn't need to give a fuck.

Having being a bit carried away by his thoughts, he was kind of shocked when the food arrived. He didn't say anything anymore as he ate his sandwich, he was used to eating alone and eating with someone else right now is very strange.

Deidara ate his eggs quietly, his head tilted slightly as he examined Tobi. Sure he wasn't used to eating with someone else as well, but usually his mother would shoot random questions at him while he is eating his breakfast. This silence between them was comfortable but Deidara didn't like it. He began to think of topics they could both talk about, but it was totally unexpected when Tobi was the first to speak.

"The finals are coming up." Tobi stated a supposed to be obvious fact after he swallowed his mouthful of egg and ham sandwich. "Should really start studying."

"I'm sure there is still a shit load of time." Deidara spoke through his own mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"You have to manage the time though." He had already finished his sandwich, as he was wiping with mouth slightly with the provided napkin.

"Mhmm." The blonde nodded, swallowing his scrambled eggs and wiped his mouth as well. He didn't want to think about examination, it ruins his mood.

Paying for their own meals, they left the restaurant and headed towards the school. Feeling extremely uncomfortable with his hood down, Tobi moved his hand upward and gripped his hood, swiftly lifting it over his head. Deidara frowned at him, but Tobi glared back, his firey eyes blazing into him. It was something about his expression that made him stop trying to attempt to make Tobi accept who he was.

* * *

School passed by quickly to Tobi's favor, however to his displeasure, he was paired up with Deidara in a science project because Deidara just had to choose him. They stayed after school to attempt to finish the project much faster, as they won't have the equipment needed in either of their houses. Tobi had to call in a holiday to his coffee shop.

The time came to where the school was going to close and they had to leave. Walking down the path, they both agreed they were hungry and wanted to and get something to eat. Passing by Starbucks, they headed in for a quick meal and drink. It was rather late for normal coffee people but there were a couple of businessmen enjoying their coffee and snack in the peaceful music of the shop. Tobi ordered a small coffee, a bottle of orange juice and two chicken pies.

They ate in a comfortable silence and the soft tune of Nattoppet rung through the small shop. Deidara didn't try to start a conversation anymore; he was already worn out from the project and just enjoyed this moment of peacefulness and rest.

Finishing their small meal, Tobi decided to take Deidara home again. Taking a slight pit stop at his apartment to grab his bike, he and Deidara rode in the comfortable silence of the night, the warm night embraced them into its equally warm embrace.

* * *

Time has passed after their little after school 'dinner date', they had spent more time together and both had accepted that they were officially 'friends'. However the final exams draw ever closer and Deidara begins to fear for his own grades, his mother was strict and after he failed some of his tests last year, she had warned him in a bitter yet soft voice that if he fails again, she wouldn't hesitate to kick him out, not even bat an eye if her son couldn't find any proper shelter.

Telling his worries to Tobi during one of his regular visits wasn't as easy as he thought, he wasn't exactly used to show weakness after being accepted into the Akatsuki and he doesn't even know if Tobi liked the Akatsuki or not. Since Tobi never brought up the topic, he decided to play along and avoid the topic as well. It was a rough time, but Deidara got his problem out and was quite shocked that Tobi agreed to help him study.

So here he was, sitting in front of a pile of notebooks and workbooks, worksheets and past exam papers as he listens to Tobi explains topics he couldn't quite get a grasp of. Staying focused wasn't an easy feat because study was so boring! He would space out sometimes, falling into some trance as he listens to Tobi's voice.

"Hey! Are you listening?" That snap usually takes him back for another 15 minutes before- Oh! Some electric appliance is blinking!

"Deidara!"

"Sorry!"

He was trying his hardest to stay focused; he crosses his heart on it! If not for the best of his mother, for the wellbeing of himself that he must study as hard as he can to get good grades. After some struggle, Deidara manages to grasp the idea of two topics and was frankly quite proud of himself. Tobi was proud too, not that he would admit it, but he allowed himself to give him a small smile and a slight nod.

"You have to remember to revise when you get home as well."

"Aye aye." Deidara responded drowsily and did a stretch before getting up slowly, packing up his stuff to get ready for his journey home.

* * *

During lunchtime, Deidara was supposed to wait for Tobi out at the entrance of the basketball court, but when he wasn't showing up in 15 minutes, the blonde went on an adventure to find him. After a while, he still couldn't find Tobi anywhere; he walked down the almost deserted halls of the school trying to locate his friend.

He paused his walking when he heard some people talking, their voices were mumbled but he could still make out the owner of the voices: Pein, Konan and the creepy guy! Slowly approaching the source of the voices, he strained his hearing to listen to what they were saying, this wasn't the first time he's eavesdropped on the higher-up's conversations, but this time he's got a lot more information. He recognized that strange voice, the high plus raspy and low plus rough voice was not the kind to forget, it confused him more as he could not match a face to the owner of the voice. _Zetsu? He was telling Tobi about Akatsuki news?_

"Orochimaru just won't back down, what shall we do?" Konan's slightly worried voice could be heard.

"I guess it can't be helped then, we must put our action to plan now. Recruit him tomorrow morning." This voice sounded so familiar, too familiar. _No, it can't be!_

"Hai." Pein, Konan and Zetsu said at once, Deidara assumed they were bowing and ducked out of view as they left the corner. _How could this be?_ The blonde stepped back out when the three left the general area.

Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to wait at the basketball court!

"T-Tobi?"

Sighing, Tobi headed towards Deidara, though he didn't stop in front of him, instead he gripped his arm and lead him out. "I'll explain later."

HoNk HoNk :o)

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wished to keep my identity a secret, I don't want to go around risking the possibility of being framed everyday."

"And you let Pein run that risk?"

"He basically has his own little business going on outside of school and he's already making a lot more money than most people here with fulltime jobs on weekends and part time jobs on weekdays."

"Well, couldn't you at least tell me? What, you couldn't trust me?"

"...I can't run the risk."

The blonde huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok, so let me get this straight. You are the leader of the organization that saves my ass from being beat to death everyday at school."

Funny way he chose to describe his group. "Yes."

Hesitating slightly, Deidara launched himself at Tobi and hugged him tight.

"You're not angry?" Tobi asked, returning the embrace only a few moments later.

"Thank you." Deidara ignored Tobi's question.

"For what?" Deidara was digging into his chest, he could feel his warmth and... was he crying?

"For saving my ass, stupid." _I guess that's why his name sounded familiar; it was because I heard it before, when I accidently over heard another conversation back then._

VVVVVVVVVVVV  
"As we all unite."  
VVVVVVVVVVVV

**Chapter 7 **END  
**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey guys, Red here,

w00t, over a thousand words!

I don't know what to say actually, it's 1 in the morning and I'm listening to this beautiful and calming song - Nattoppet by Detektivbyrån  
It's Swedish, plain music and it's really relaxing!


End file.
